Developments in mobile communications combined with ever-increasing computing power have enabled significant processing and rich real-time feedback to be employed within wearable device systems. Advances in miniaturization have further enhanced wearables by allowing electronic devices and sensors to be located on a human in a continually shrinking footprint. For example, a wearable miniaturized device may be implemented within a contact lens to provide a variety of functions including the ability to communicate with other peripheral accessory devices proximate to the contact lens.
While the individual purposes and functions of these wearable devices differ from device-to-device, aspects of data communication between a contact lens and a peripheral present certain unique challenges. Issues related to wireless signal strength and coding, data buffering, and channel management may be challenging given the limitations of deploying electronics on a contact lens. In addition, if the contact lens is operating within a noisy environment, adjusting to significant and varying interference and noise conditions may be problematic.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems, devices and methods for dynamic wireless communication between a contact lens and an accessory device/peripheral.